


Revealing in the Warm Dawn

by NanixErka



Series: Maria and the Reaper [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sensuality, almost sexy times, best of both worlds, but also might have some of my best writing?, hardcore romance, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: Reaper made a choiceGabriel made a choiceWhether or not he'd regret it was contingent on her reaction.And what a reaction she had





	Revealing in the Warm Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> God this is so cheesy im dying from the cute

The Reaper was never afraid

You cannot be afraid when you are a symbol of death, of fear, of the end. 

The Symbol is incorruptible, incorrigible, and undeniably terrible

But, the man? Gabriel?

He was _terrified_

A year. It had been a year since his first meeting of her, an accidental kidnapping if ever there was one. It had been 10 months since the dance, gentle hints of glitter giving a glow to her cheeks as she laughed. 6 months since she knew his name, called his name, whispered his name. 4 months since her near death- a scar on her thigh the only reminder of a harrowing ordeal- since her head rested against his chest with the glow of the television as their only light. 

Two months since she’d kissed him, quick and unapologetic, telling him to “not kill too many” before taking off to safety. 

24 hours since he’d made a terrible decision. 

2 minutes since he’d entered her apartment, where she was watching the sunrise in what he could tell was one of his shirts she’d stolen from him. The gentle hues bathed her from behind, her shadow cast over him. He felt safer there, in the shadow of her lovely. But he couldn’t hide… Not forever. 

She eventually turned back around - the sun gently kissing her skin in such a way as to leave him nearly breathless before her own shadow left her dark, and her eyes rose to meet his. She jumped slightly, holding a no longer steaming mug tightly between her hands, and letting out a startled “Oh!” 

Her expression softened after a moment, bordering on amused as she realized who he was 

"Gabriel, don’t startle me like that” She chided, though her smile indicated that this was banter, more than anything “Weren’t you taught to knock?” 

Her accent added a fullness to her words that he couldn’t describe as anything other than absolutely charming. He simply smiled back 

“I still would have startled you, Carino. I just wouldn’t have seen it” He pointed out, staying standing there at the far end of her apartment. 

She rolled her eyes playfully and motioned to the couch “Sit then. Would you like a coffee?” 

“No thank you, Carino” He sat down on her couch “Take your time” 

She nodded to him with a smile before turning back to her kitchen to put her mug in the sink. 

When she returned, her face still had that smile, approaching him and standing before him with her arms lazily crossed 

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Gabriel?”

“I am afraid I am not here for pleasantries, Maria” he forced his tone to not waver. He had to keep a cool head. The next few minutes, they could go anyway at all. For all he knows this will be the last time he ever sees her like this, bathed in sunrise and gazing through her glasses in interest. Always interest. 

Had she ever looked at him in disgust? What would such an expression even look like with those soft eyes? He didn’t want to imagine it, but perhaps he wouldn’t have to. 

All of his curiosity and fear was privy to the following conversation. The next 5 minutes… would change everything

Her brow was furrowed, but she was still looking at him with intent. Intent for what, he was unsure, but there was purpose in the gentle chestnut of her irises 

“Then what are you here for?” She asked carefully, walking closer to him. 

“.... To be honest with you” he admitted, vaguely. She continued to gently scrutinize him, walking forward until she was staring down at him, situated before him. She seemed to contemplate a moment, before reaching over and essentially climbing into his lap, her knees on either side of his hips. 

He would never admit that he nearly choked on the very air he breathed when she did that. 

His hands needed to find purchase, somewhere, so he placed them - so chastely - on her hips 

She looked unimpressed

Her hands reached up and gently held his head, sinking in but a millimeter under the holographic skin that hid his true face. She’d felt it before. He knew she knew this was a disguise, but he’d never felt so… conscious of it before

“...What are you here to be honest about, Gabriel?” She asked calmly, head tilted slightly as if taking the image of him in. 

He struggled to find the right words. He couldn’t waste it, not a single, solitary word could be wasted. Not on her, never on her. 

“... Everything, Maria” He said, his hand leaving her waist and raising up to the side of his face. 

“... Everything?” her hand reached up “What everything, Gabriel? What more need you tell me?” 

His hand was touching the switch, and her hand rested every so gently on his. 

Somehow, instead of fear flooding his chest like a icy chill, he was filled with warmth. Her warmth. 

It was now or never. 

He barely felt the pressure of his own fingers, pressing down on the small piece of machinery near his ear that deactivated the only thing between him and his honesty. 

There was a very slight sound, like a television being turned off.

Her gaze seemed to refuse to falter. 

Her eyes look over his face, lingering on every nich, every scar, every discoloration on his face. He knew there was a lot for her to take in, to be repulsed and disgusted by, but nothing showed on her face. Her hand left his, tracing his cheek

“.. Is this what you wanted to show me? Your truth?” 

“... You deserve to know what you claim to be enamored with” He answered her, his voice barely rising above a mumble. 

“ _Claim_? Do you think so little of my affection?” 

His brow furrowed “No” 

“Then why do you think my love is skin deep?” She asked, both hands now on either side of his face “I have always known you were wearing a disguise, Gabriel” 

His hands tensed at her waist, seemingly shocked. 

“Remember in the car? That night I learned your name?” 

That he did. Oh, he did. The first time she kissed him. Nothing more than a peck on the cheek and the promise of more, but it had left him with an eruption of feeling in his chest. 

“... Yes” 

“.. I’ve known before then” 

There was a small part of him that told him to be angry, but it was so completely overshadowed by the mere fact that she’d known, and still stayed. She didn’t turn away, she hadn’t even looked away from him since this conversation started. 

“I never just liked your pretty, fake face, Gabriel” She softly claimed, hand gentle but secure on his face “I would not have loved you if you were just a pretty, fake face” 

God, the man nearly choked on the air he breathed when she spoke her truth. 

“.... Those are very strong words” he managed. 

“I am a very strong woman” She responded, confidence in her tone. 

His hands dared to move, stroking her thighs with a feather light touch. 

“.. That you are” He muttered in agreement - as if there were any reason to disagree in the first place

She smile practically glowed, her lips curled up so gently and kindly that he couldn’t read it as anything other than sincere. 

He couldn’t be blamed for leaning forward, for his grip getting just a little tighter, for capturing that smile in a kiss. 

The world fell away as she returned the pressure to his lips. Her hands found purchased at the back of his head, as if he would even consider parting from her 

The glow of the sun was probably basking her in a halo, but he didn’t need to see. His eyes were shut, his focus secure. 

He didn’t need any visual proof of her angelic power

This, right there, was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me over at doodleimprovement on tumblr!


End file.
